What Just Happend?
by WeDon'tFightFair
Summary: Edward admits something awful to Bella. How will she cope? Will Bella be able to still see Edward as the man she's fallen in love with or will she see him for the monster he claims he is.


What just _happened?_ My head was spinning and my chest was heaving slightly, I was struggling to breathe, it was getting harder and harder, I thought I was going to feint any moment.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Edward was sobbing holding my hands as I was trying to get my breathing back to a normal rate.

"Talk to me! Please, do you hear me? I am so sorry!" He was pressing his hands against my face and I recoiled from the touch.

"Don't... touch me." I said between gritted teeth. Edward pulled his hands away from my face and started shaking his head.

I looked down at my hand and at my ring finger, staring at the ring Edward had given me. It all felt like a horrible lie now, a hideously cruel joke.

I started to play with the ring, while the tears started running free from my face. I was twisting my ring up and down my finger and as I got to the top of my finger I thought about taking it off.

"Isabella, don't take it off, please don't leave me." He sounded desperate now, and his voice was getting strangely higher, for Edward. His face was twisted with pain and normally I would be angry with myself for letting him feel like this, but now, I felt _nothing._

"I'm not leaving you Edward." I whispered and it sounded like a lie, even through my ears.

Edward started to sob again, and I hated it. He was _upset? _He lied to me! He broke his promise... again.

"You are the only person I have ever loved, Bella. The only one I will love until the end of time. I. Am. Yours. No matter what, I will be here as long as you want me." Even though I could hear the sincerity in the words, I just couldn't believe it.

So, with that, I took the engagement ring off my finger and placed it against my lips, kissing it a returning it to Edward. He looked down at the ring with wide eyes and turned to look at me with an expression I have never in my life seen anyone wear. It was anguish, pain, and grief.

"I'm not leaving you Edward. I don't think I am. I just need time, I'm sorry. And please, don't come to my house." I said with a cracked voice and headed out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Ignoring the stares from his family all which were pitiful and angry.

I picked up the pace as I walked out of the door, and ran to my car, tripping in the process. I fell onto the ground and grazed my hands. I picked myself up off the floor and walked the rest of the way to my car.

Once I had reached my car and got in, I felt exhausted and started wailing. Crying and cursing Edward. I heard my car door open and was angry with Edward for following me.

"GET OUT EDWARD!" I screamed, but was embarrassed to see that it wasn't Edward, but Alice.

"Oh Alice!" I cried and launched myself at her, and burying my head in her shoulders. She started to rub soothing circles in my back but was not comforting me.

"I can't believe it Alice, he said he'd never...." I couldn't finish the sentence as new waves of torment washed through me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I honestly never knew." She said, I looked up at her and her face was twisted in confusion and sadness

"How could you not know!?" I cried wiping my hand over my face to get rid of some of the tears.

"I just didn't. If I had of known, Bella, I would have told you."

"I don't think I can forgive him."

"Good. I don't think any of us can right now." Alice huffed, clearly angry with her brother.

"Alice, he... he had a relationship with her! Alice, he said he loved me but he had slept with her! He was in a _relationship _with _Tania._ All that time!" I wailed again, trying to come to grips with the fact that Edward had been in a relationship while he was confessing his love to me.

And I wasn't sure whether I could be saved by Edward this time. He'd cut me too deep, and I can't be healed.

I was falling out of love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**AN: **Please don't hate me, I know loads of people hate stories where Edward and Bella break up, so do I, I can't stand them! But this was an idea that was bugging me and thought I'd give it ago :)


End file.
